


Day 3: Date

by alohdark



Category: Marvel
Genre: i love me some earth-65 matt murdock, this is my personal take on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: “Murdock, I’ll kill you for this.”“Tsk, tsk, Detective. Is that any way to start the evening? Especially after I’ve gone through such lengths to capture your attention.”
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fratt Week





	Day 3: Date

Matt grinned as he removed the bag from over Detective Caste’s head. 

“Murdock, I’ll kill you for this.” Frank bit out as soon as the smug face filled his eye sight. 

“Tsk, tsk, Detective.” Matt said. “Is that any way to start the evening? Especially after I’ve gone through such lengths to capture your attention.” 

Frank fought against the ropes binding him to the chair but only cause the rope to burn deeper into his skin. Matt allowed him to fight for a few minutes, relishing the stubbornness in the face of futility. But as the copper tang of blood crossed his senses he decided it was enough and he moved to stop Frank from fighting. 

He pressed a gentle hand against Frank’s wrists as he leaned in and shushed the other man. “You’ll only hurt yourself. I tied those knots myself. They’ll only loosen when I want to let you go.” 

Frank headbutted Matt in response. 

Matt laughed as the pain ricocheted through his skull. Frank always had such spirit. “Temper, temper, Detective.” 

“Why have you kidnapped me?” Frank growled, still struggling in his bonds. 

“Do you not remember what today is?” Matt put on an air of hurt. 

Frank’s silence hung in the air for a second before Matt sighed. “Today is our anniversary, Frank.” Matt told him, scolding him. 

That got Frank to freeze, tense in his chair. “Our ‘anniversary’? What the hell are you talking about?” 

Matt sat down in the chair across from Frank. “Yes. Our anniversary.” 

“You’re insane.” 

“I assure you, I am quite sound of mind.” Matt said, leaning forward with his chin resting in his palm. “Today is the anniversary of our first meeting. And if I remember correctly, you had threatened to tie me up and beat information about the Kingpin out of me. Not very nice of you, as I am just a lawyer and have no connections whatsoever with that criminal.” 

Castle snorted in derision. 

“However the idea of being tied up did stick with me, Detective. Not me, of course, which is why you are in that chair.” 

“I’ll have you arrested for kidnapping and assault. But you’ll never survive to make it to court.” Frank threatened. 

“Prove it.” Matt goaded him. “Prove that you were kidnapped and that I was even here. It would be your word against mine and I have an alibi. I’m currently across town at a fund raiser. There’s quests and photographs that will prove it.” 

Frank growled, straining against the ropes again. 

Matt got up and walked over, squatting down and out of Frank’s range. He ran his hands over Frank’s arms in a mock caress. “Shhh, now, calm down. You’re only hurting yourself. Just relax.” 

“I can’t wait to get out of these ropes and wrap my hands around your lying throat.” 

Matt sighed and stood up, walking a few steps away. He kept his back turned for a moment before turning dramatically with his hands out in front of him. “Why, Frank? Why do you fight me so? We could be beautiful together, you and me. Just think of the power we could hold over this city. The good you can do with someone like me at your right hand.” 

“I want nothing to do with someone like you. You’re the scum in this city that needs to be wiped clean.” 

“And we can clean this city, together. We could create order out of this chaos. This would be my gift to you. All you would need to do is compromise just a little and the whole city could be yours to keep as you wish.” Matt said earnestly. For all appearances he was completely sincere. But Frank knew the lawyer was a masterful actor. 

“Compromise by letting the Kingpin go and his organization to flourish while I put away all his rivals.” 

“You could have control over what he does and where he does it.” Matt offered. “This is my anniversary gift to you, Frank. The city at your feet.” 

“I’d rather have your lifeless corpse.” 

Matt sighed. “Please, Frank. It’s either this or we go back to how we were. You accusing me of heinous crimes and me defending myself and my good name.” 

“You wouldn’t know a ‘good name’ if it slapped you across the face. You’re as big a crook as Kingpin.” Frank felt his wrist begin to slip under the rope. It had loosened in his struggles. He fought the ropes more, freedom in his reach. 

“My dear Detective. I may have a morally ambiguous profession but that doesn’t mean I don’t know right from wrong. And that doesn’t mean I don’t know that we both exist in the grey shadow between the black and white or morality.” 

Matt walked back over to Frank, leaning in dangerously close. “I offer you one last time, a plea from the grey, stand with me and have the city at your finger tips.” 

Frank wrenched his arm with one good pull, burning flesh and drawing blood as he yanked his left arm free. Matt made the mistake of freezing in shock for a heartbeat too long before trying to jump back. Frank’s free hand wrapped around Matt’s neck, squeezing his air way closed. 

“You talk too much.” Frank growled.

Matt struggled against the hold, smiling as he attempted to get his fingers under Frank’s to pry him off. His heart raced and his pulse thundered in his ears. He thought that Frank just might have him, just might finally kill him, before he was able to pry Frank’s hand away. 

He backed away hoarsely laughing. “Well done, Frank.” He conceded. “I hate to cut our anniversary short but I think that was my cue to cut the date short before dinner. Good night, Detective. Enjoy releasing yourself and I hope you find your way home pleasant.” He said as he disappeared into the darkness of the warehouse, leaving Frank alone to untie his other arm and legs.


End file.
